Une question de fierte
by Queen of delights
Summary: Petite passion destructrisse entre Mello et Near.


UNE QUESTION DE FIERTE

Soyez indulgents chers lecteurs, si lecteurs il y a. Voici ma deuxième fic que je publie alors bonne lecture.

Ce soir là, Near était seul dans sa chambre de la Wammy's. Comme à son habitude, il construisait toutes sortes de bâtiments en dés à jouer tout en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. Sa ville miniature avait pris des proportions plutôt impressionnantes et recouvrait tout le sol de sa chambre et même les rares meubles présents dans ce véritable temple protestant qu'était la chambre de Near. Il devait y avoir plus de 100 000 dés et une fois que Near serait satisfait de sa structure, il les rangerait tranquillement, un part un, dans les centaines de boites prévues à cet effet, boites qu'il avait laissé à l'extérieur de la pièce. Manque de place.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais donner vie à ces structures éphémères le fascinait. Il les qualifiait d'éphémères car rares étaient celles qui restaient debout plus de 5 heures. Tôt ou tard sa Némésis allait les découvrir et se faire une joie de les éparpiller en petits tas informes sur le sol de toute la Wammy's. Ce Gozilla miniature, cet ouragan à lui tout seul n'était autre que Mello. Un blondinet a la gueule renfrognée qui soufrait d'un énorme complexe de supériorité d'après Near et, malheureusement, les piles de boites de dés posées devant la porte n'allaient pas aider à garder le secret sur la construction en court. C'était déjà miraculeux que la structure vivait maintenant depuis plus de 3h. Que pouvait bien faire Mello ?

Mello était allongé sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Matt, un rouquin accro au jeux vidéo, et réfléchissait à un de ses sujet favoris : que pouvait bien faire Near à cet instant. Il devait sûrement être en train de faire l'un de ses stupides puzzles blancs, ou bien il devait faire un château de cartes ou encore mieux une de ses mini villes qu'il aimait tant détruire sous le regard invariable de leur créateur. Sa fascination pour Near ne datait pas d'hier, il l'avait intéressé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cette étrange petite créature toute pale et tranquille avait tout de suite attiré son attention, lui qui était si brillant et si sombre.

Matt détourna son regard caché derrière ses lunettes de son tout nouveau jeu pour le poser sur son ami.

« Tu penses encore à lui ? » demanda t-il, guettant la réaction de Mello qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il allait d'abord s'énerver puis se plaindre du manque de tact de son ami et allait enfin avouer a contre cœur à qui étaient dédiées toute ses pensées.

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle ! » siffla le blond d'un air menaçant.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle Mello. » continua Matt en reportant son attention sur sa gameboy.

« Qui ça, hein ! Tu veux parler de Near, hein ! »

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu penses a lui constamment. »

« Je ne pense pas a lui constamment ! » protesta violemment le blond.

« Ah non, juste 99.9% de ton temps. » repondit le rouquin sur un ton sarcastique.

Mello était entré dans la phase de protestation et de critique de son ami, pensa Matt.

« Et puis tu n'en sais rien, tu n'es pas dans ma tête ! Tu n'est qu'un geek des jeux vidéo ! »`

Matt leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un long soupir et mit son jeu sur pause.

« Va le voir qu'on en finisse. »

« Le voir pour quoi faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Pour lui taper dessus si ça te détend mais ton obsession pour ce type commence à m'agacer sérieusement, tu l'aimes ou quoi ! »

Le cœur de Mello rata un battement et il se jeta sur Matt pour le plaquer sur le lit.

« Répète ça pour voir ! » hurla t-il, les lèvres pincées de rage.

Matt, nullement intimidé, soupira à nouveau et tapota amicalement la poitrine du blond avant de lui dire en ricanant :

« Tu sais, si ton petit cœur de brute bat pour lui ça ne m'embête pas du tout ! »

Le poing de Mello se dressa dangereusement au dessus du visage du rouquin mais il ne vint pas le frapper.

Phase d'acceptation, pensa Matt.

« Je...je ne l'aime pas ok ! »

La voix du blond tremblait légèrement et il ne regardait pas Matt dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, c'est pas un crime si tu l'aimes ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! »

Matt savait bien que son ami ne parlerait jamais ouvertement de ça, pas même avec lui, il avait bien trop d'orgueil pour ça ! Il serait même capable de ne pas se l'avouer à lui même et de vivre triste toute sa vie, juste pour une question de fierté.

« Va le voir ! » répéta t-il « Même si c'est que pour te planter devant lui et lui péter un de ses jouets ! »

« Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi » siffla le blond « Mais je vais aller le voir, mais c'est pas un de ses stupides robots que je vais lui casser ! »

Sur ce, il bondit du lit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Matt le sentait très mal pour Near et pensa que conseiller à Mello de le frapper n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte sans ménagement, faisant sursauter Near qui posait le dernier des constituant de son Empire states building miniature. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler, et comme il s'y attendait le tapageur n'était autre que Mello.

« Bonjour Mello. » dit-il doucement sans la moindre crainte dans la voix.

Il savait que son « inaction » face à la colère du blond était leur principal déclencheur mais voir Mello tempêter après lui était l'une de ses activités les plus passionnantes. Même quand il le frappait, ce qui était fréquent, il ne réagissait pas et se laissait faire ce qui lui valait en général des coups plus violents.

« Ta gueule ! » grommela Mello tout en donnant un grand coup de pied dans les immeubles tout juste achevés. Des dés volèrent dans toute la pièce, heurtant leur propriétaire.

« Mello serait-il de mauvaise humeur ? »

« NON ! SANS DEC ! » hurla t-il en donnant une énorme gifle à Near qui s'écroula sans résistance.

Mello avait l'air plus énervé qu'à son habitude. Normalement il tempêtait pendant quelques minutes avant d'en venir aux mains mais cette fois la gifle était venue en à peine 20 secondes. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans une telle rage ?

« Pourquoi Mello est-il aussi en colère ? » demanda Near en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi ! » siffla t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Near toujours a terre.

Il le saisit par le col et le jeta le plus fort possible contre un mur avant de lui infliger un second coup de pied encore plus dévastateur que le premier.

« PARCE QUE TU M'AGASSES ! TOI ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis JAMAIS quand je te frappe ! J'ai beau te frapper le plus fort possible, tu ne fais rien ! » gronda le blond le poing dressé.

« Pourquoi Mello voudrait-il que Near réagisse ? »

Il savait pertinemment que cette question irriterait Mello au plus haut point mais il devait la poser pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi Mello s'acharnait tellement sur lui alors que lui n'avait que des intentions amicales à son égard. Comprendre aussi ses propres sentiments. Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Mello, son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade et il ressentait une étrange chaleur dans le bas ventre. Ils en avaient parlé en biologie mais selon les dire du professeur, cette réaction ne se produisait pour un garçon qu'en présence d'une fille et non en présence d'un autre garçon.

Near avait étudié ses réactions à la présence de Mello sous toutes les coutures et en avait conclut que cela était de la simple affection, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait réussi à s'avouer. Utiliser un mot plus fort, comme « amour » par exemple, n'était même pas envisageable.

Le blond s'était figé dans son mouvement. Pourquoi voulait-il que Near réagisse à ses coups ? Pourquoi le voulait-il si fort ? Sa haine pour lui n'était peut-être pas de la haine ? Matt avait peut-être raison. Non. Impossible. De tels sentiments ne pouvaient être dirigés vers cette agaçante petite chose qu'était Near, vers l'objet de toute ses colères, vers ce garçon au teint pâle et aux yeux froids comme la glace. Lui était quelqu'un de très émotif, il l'avouait sans problème alors que Near, lui, était froid et inexpressif. Toujours assis à vous regarder comme si vous n'existiez pas. Même le terme affection était inconcevable. Jamais il ne l'avouerait. Leur relation resterait telle quelle, froide et distante.

« Pourquoi je veux que tu réagisses ? » commença le blond, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Parce que j'en ai marre de me battre tout seul ! J'aurais aimé que tu te défendes un peu, ça aurait été plus drôle ! »

Il baissa le poing et se retourna pour donner un coup de pied dans le seul immeuble toujours debout avant de disparaître dans le couloir en faisant tomber au passage les boites soigneusement empilées devant la porte.

Non. Il n'avouerait jamais à Near ni à lui même d'ailleurs ce qu'il ressentait.

Mello avait menti, il l'avait bien vu. Ils ressentaient alors la même chose l'un pour l'autre, supposa Near. Non. Impossible. Il n'y avait que 0.3% de chance que cela arrive. Mello et lui étaient bien trop différents. Rien de constructif n'en serait sortit. Rien ne devait changer. Leur comportement l'un envers l'autre ne devait pas changer. Mello continuerait à le brutaliser et lui continuerait de l'ignorer sans vraiment l'ignorer.

Near se releva tant bien que mal et se massa les côtes. Mello avait vraiment frappé fort cette fois. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, à observer le cataclysme qu'avait provoqué Mello dans sa ville miniature qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de dés informe. Il réfléchit une seconde. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recommencer. Il ramassa quelques dés et entama la base d'un nouvel immeuble qui s'annonçait imposant.

Non. Jamais il ne partagerait ses sentiments avec qui que se soit.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! 3


End file.
